sotffandomcom-20200215-history
James Mulzet
Name: James Mulzet Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Math, Physics, Honors Society Appearance: James has pale skin, His hair is never perfectly combed down – it always has a few stray hairs pointing up, even more so large clumps of hair sticking out. He never seems to focus on fixing it; after all there are sometimes more important things to worry about than fixing your hair just so. Of course he is obsessed with his teeth (he brushes it after every single meal regardless of whether he is out of the house) and tends to carry a brush with him wherever he goes. James is very organized, but strangely you would never know it from the way he dresses. Standing at about 5'8", weighing at an even 130 lbs, James appears to be a very lobsided and geeky looking guy. He doesn’t wear shirts with pocket protectors and khakis – in fact the clothes he puts on usually looks like he’s thrown them all together at the last minute. Simply put, James puts no time into his appearance unless he has to (which has been happening a lot more now that he’s been visiting as many colleges as he has been), and when it’s not required he doesn’t make much effort to iron his shirts or fold his clothes properly. This is a very strange deviation from his normal habits, but it seems that it’s a habit that he won’t soon correct. Biography: James is simply one of the smartest kids in Bayview. The grades he gets and the work he puts into it proves this. Most of all he paces himself perfectly so he gets everything done in good time - he could attend Princeton at the same time and he would still be able to keep up with everything. His strongest area is in Math - numbers are always running through his mind. If you find him sitting alone, you may see him figuring out a random mathamatical problem that he came up with. James is always modest though and he always goes to large lengths to stop himself from recognizing just how excellent he is. James has been home schooled by his parents for the first eight school years. Since they both work as teachers, they judged the schools within the state and firmly believed that many of the schools in Minnesota were inefficient. If it hadn't been for the fact that Bayview just so happened to be the school in which his mother was working at and personally knew how great the school was, James probably would have gone off to a private school. This turns out to be for the best actually - James has received high marks in all of his classes at Bayview. He is an active member of the Honors Society, and his excellent grades have opened many doors for him. James has even received an acceptance letter from Yale, one of the colleges he was looking into! It is currently unknown if he will accept and head to the university next school year. This is James philosophy: if there is no real positive advantage for doing something then there really is no point in doing it. After all what is the real purpose of working hard on something if there won't be anything in it for him. Maybe this explains why his social life is less than perfect. However, there has been Thea Kairos, who has been his girlfriend for a good few months. The two started seeing each other ever since James had asked to got the prom with her - as friends at first. The relationship blossomed into much more over time. The situation itself was mostly semi-serious in nature, but regardless James feels very close to Thea. If there is one person he would do anything for, it would certainly be Thea. James has a dream to become a physicist - maybe this explains why he works so hard in the field. He can be seen writing equations down in his notebook of various things, most of which normal people could never decipher. It might be very naive, especially for an intellectual like James, to think that they were born to do something that changed the world... but this really is what James believes. He thinks that the reason why he is so smart is because he is meant to think of new ideas and new concepts. He knows deep down inside that he can change the world. Advantages: James is one of the most intelligent people in his school – if he really wanted to he could outsmart everyone and get to the top of the food chain. He also has many things that he lives for and if he really wished he would fight with every single fiber inside of him. He is very proud of what he’s accomplished and would be willing to play if only to keep that pride for another day. Disadvantages: While Thea is concerned, he will certainly listen to whatever she says. Either good or bad it is uncertain, but if Thea so feels like it she could use him like a puppet. Otherwise, there’s no way of telling whether he actually wants to play or not, and even if he wants to there's no guarantee he'll hold his ground against more aggressive players. Designated Number: Male student no. 070 --- Designated Weapon: Taurus PT99 (9mm) clips (15 round capacity) Conclusion: Well, well, well. We've got a pragmatist here, and he's got a gun. This could be very interesting indeed. I just hope he doesn't let his lady friend get the drop on him. Then again, lover's fights are always so amusing to watch, especially when bullets are involved. The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ciel Kills: None Killed By: Hayley Kelly Collected Weapons: Taurus PT99 (assigned weapon, to Hayley Kelly) Allies: None Enemies: Hayley Kelly, Kyle Portman Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain James, in chronological order: Pre-Game *No Talent for Certainty *Seems About Right *The Big Night *The Dance Must Go On! *By the River (Content Warning) V4 *Accidental Acrophobia *Sorry, Mom. Sorry, God. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Mulzet. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I actually really liked James in pregame. He came off a bit more as a nice, average guy than his profile led me to suspect, but that was fine. I liked him in his first thread in V4. I even liked his parts of his death thread, but it felt like there was some kind of communication breakdown there, since nothing in James' deathpost suggested decapitation (actually implying that his head was very much attached). Basically, I feel a cool character's pretty good death kinda got co-opted for gore and shock, which I wasn't a fan of since I otherwise liked his sendoff. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students